Of Hangovers & Freshman
by BitterMuse
Summary: AU. Hinata Hyuuga: Medical Student. She's top of the world so block out everything else entirely, (like, hey Hinata, remember running away from home last night?) nothing to see here at all ("You either stay away from her or- "Or what?" "DON'T TEST ME YOU PUNK ASS BI-")
1. Hinata 101

**Hinata 101**

* * *

_Another school means more homework which means another day wasted_

As Karin would say anyways. Hinata doesn't believe that though. Walking through the halls of her university, she takes in the beautiful building, smiles at her amazing professors, and wonders how lucky she is to be here.

Hinata Hyuuga: Medical student.

Who would have known that just a few short years ago she had selective mute-ism? Was insanely insecure, and a complete _failure _in the eyes of her family?

It's her first day, and she's ready to take on the world.

She keeps that in mind, and blocks out everything else entirely _(like, hey Hinata, remember running away from home last night after you made sure the school cashed the cheques from Daddy for the tuition?)._ Yup, today will be a good day. Uh huh. Yeah.

Having been lost in thought, she completely forgets to keep walking to her oh-so-important first class until someone flicks the back of her head. She whips around, startled, and almost trips over herself. Standing infront of her are Ino (looking _peeved…_was she going on another tangent about random boys while Hinata was lost in thought?) and Sakura (with amusement written all over her face, that traitor, she's the one who usually stops Ino from abusing her).

"- are you even listening to me!?"

Sakura's laughing now.

Hinata can't help it, she breaks out into a shy grin. "S-s-sorry Ino…what were you talking about?"

Sakura just laughs harder. Ino looks offended, but when the Hyuuga lets out a hesitant giggle, Ino just smiles and waves it off. "Come on guys, we're gonna be late! We'll never meet McDreamy at this rate!"

Sakura and Hinata share a look, and Sakura rolls her eyes in Ino's direction. Hinata just shakes her head, smiling. The pair trail after the rambling 23-year-old each lost in their own world.

"so like Shikimaru's still dating Temari, what's up with that? It's been like-"

Hinata thought about all the things that have happened between the three girls. There was more to there little group of friends but these three have always had a close bond. Yet sometimes when she watches Sakura and Ino, she feels like an outsider, but she can't help but think that Ino feels that way too when it comes to Hinata and Sakura.

Looking to the pink-haired woman, she knows that she's the glue that holds everyone together. She used to be envious of this fact, but realized over time that it's not a bad thing. Hinata has enough problems of her own without taking on everybody else's. Sakura always seems to be in emotional turmoil, yet it never has to do with anything even related to her own life. The young Hyuuga wouldn't even know where to begin with other people, and honestly, she's not a big fan of the human race, she'll stick to her pretty little group of lovely friends. She can help everyone else by curing cancer so _you're welcome, you scumbag human beings._

She doesn't even realize when the class is over.

She doesn't even realize when she entered the class.

…

Okay, she needs to stop spacing out, this is ridiculous.

"- I said! There's a party at Kiba's tonight and you two bitches are going with me! Hinata…HINATA, PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

Snap back to reality.

"Um…I don't know Ino, those parties are always so crazy. It's our first day of school, shouldn't we be spending today memorising all these medical texts?"

Ino acts like she doesn't hear her….maybe she actually didn't. "Okay, so, be ready by 10:30 and meet at my dorm, okay? Later, losers!"

With that, Ino runs off in the direction of the dorms. "But…we have another class…it's only noon…?"

Sakura just shrugs. "You know Ino, it'll take her all day to find the perfect outfit and do her hair."

"But to start the year like this, won't she fail?"

"Sweetie, you care too much. We've known Ino for years, this isn't going to change anytime soon. All we can do is go tonight, and make sure she doesn't end up on YouTube again."

A bit reluctantly, Hinata nods. "…right."

With that, they head off to their next class, both thinking the same thing.

_Another party at Kiba's means seeing people we hate which means spending another night completely wasted._

* * *

_It All Started With..._

"_Could you be any stupider?"_

"_Yeah, if I were your mom!"_

"_TAKE THAT BACK!"_

"_Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_Playing beer pong(?)"_

"_Yeah, no. You're going home with me."_

"_But-_

"_Now."_

_*pouts*_


	2. It All Started With

**it all started with…**

_Take 1!Kiba's Party_

* * *

Hinata hadn't taken much time preparing for the party. Ino had texted her details, it would be a rave in an abandoned warehouse in the red light district of Konoha. She bit her lip, head shaking slightly at the thought of it. _Always so classy, Kiba. _She guessed she should be used to it by now though, considering that all the parties have been the same since high school. _It should be different now, _she thought, as she painted her perfectly trimmed nails a deep navy blue, _it's been four years since then, hasn't anybody changed at all? _Sighing, the young woman put the cap back on the bottle of her OPI nail polish, and waited for her nails to dry.

This was the last step of her preparation. Having already donned a black baby doll dress _(Ino would protest that it is terribly out of style)_, black, four inch ankle boots, and done her make-up simply, with black eye liner, and a shimmery white eye shadow. Once she confirmed her nails as dry, she grabbed her pristine, white leather jacket off the back of her chair, and made her way out of her dorm, locking the door behind her.

Ino and Sakura share a dorm room, they were both ready, and left the door open as it was almost 10:30pm, and Hinata would probably arrive shortly. Ino was going on about how Karin wasn't fooling everyone with her new boy toy. Having heard enough of this topic from the aforementioned blonde, Sakura cut it, "Honestly, Pig, I don't know why you care."

"Because it's Suigestu!"

Silence, and then, "…So?"

"So? So!? He's a guy!"

Okay, now the pinkette was just confused. What was so weird about Karin dating a guy? Maybe she didn't hear her right? "Okay, wait. Repeat?"

Piggy looked frustrated. "You honestly don't know?"

"Know what?"

Both girls turned to look at the newly arrived Hinata, whom was looking just as confused as Sakura felt at the moment. They both looked towards Ino for an explanation. She looked back and forth between the two questioning girls and hung her head in defeat. Sighing, she said, "I thought it was common knowledge…" Hearing this, both girls scooted closer to their friend to see what the hell she was going on about. "Listen up girls, I'm only going to say this once." They both nodded. "Karin…" She dragged off, looking at her friends seriously as they held their breath, "…is a lesbian."

Hinata sputtered.

Sakura laughed. "Puh-leaze! Piggy! Where do you get these delusions from? We've known Karin for what? 5 years? Wouldn't we know if she was a lesbian?"

Hinata remained silent, unsure how to process the information.

Ino just pursed her lips. "I'm serious. I would know."

"How could you possibly think you know something like that?"

Hinata just continued to awkwardly stand there, royally befuddled.

"If you don't believe me! I'll prove it! Tonight!"

With that, their beach blonde friend got up from her daisy-covered bed, and headed for the door. "Let's go girls! I think tonight is gonna be one hell of a night!"

This could not end well.

* * *

They arrived at their destination almost an hour later. Ino was miffed at the traffic. _"You'd think no one would be in a place like this!" _Hinata had nodded while looking out the window, seeing the young girls working the streets, and the deals going down, but with no police cars in sight. The second they neared this part of town, Sakura had freaked, _"Roll up the windows, you idiots! Roll up the windows!"_

It took about another half hour to even find a place to park, and at this point, Hinata had wished they had just taken a cab, but you couldn't pay a cab driver a thousand dollars to take you to this place. Hinata was biting her lip again, she felt like she'd been doing it all day.

She has always been the innocent one and her mind is screaming, and pleading for her to run. She could almost see her father's disapproving stare, and feel the shame. Thankfully, daddy wouldn't have to know. No, this is her secret. It's not like she's hurting anyone. So lost in the subconscious of her mind, she doesn't even realize when Ino pushes open the bent and bruised metallic doors. It creaks and she cringes slightly at the crusty hedges. The warehouse is dark and the stench of sweat and sex and drugs and bile pollute the air. It's so thick, she can taste it. The moment she steps onto the green, highlighter-like floor, Kiba immediately meets them, offering pills. Ino takes one with ease. She looks at the blue temptation warily, but Sakura replies for her.

"Hell no. Not after last time! Come on Hinata, you're with me."

Ino calls after them, something about proving what she said earlier, and being on the look-out, but she can't pay attention with the blaring music. She looks back, and Kiba smiles at her, as if in a knowing way. What he knew, she wasn't sure. Was it so obvious she didn't belong? Quickly changing her thoughts, she notices that they've come to a halt, Sakura's hand no longer gripping her wrist.

Wait, where was Sakura?

Before she could go look for her, a man she has never seen before comes up to her. He sticks out a pale white hand for her to shake and introduces himself, "I'm Zaku." She shakes his hand and the feeling of his rough palm against her smooth one exhilarates her. She wonders if anyone had ever refused him before. Probably not. The man was handsome, but something about him made him seem intangible. Looking at the scar on his cheek though, she can tell he is a dangerous man. She can't help but feel a little attracted to him, though there may as well be a warning sign on his forehead. Then she realizes that this man is a dealer, and feels disgusted with herself. She knows she shouldn't do this; she shouldn't even be here, yet every time, here's Hinata, in the middle of it all. It is an underground safe zone for outcasts and freaks galore. After taking a brief glance at the glow sticks, fishnets, glitter, and everyone doing body shots, she spots Ino with Karin on the dance floor. Hastily excusing herself, she goes to Ino, and hopes she hasn't done anything too stupid yet.

* * *

Ino doesn't know what's right and wrong. Sure, she's learned about drugs in school, and the harmful effects, but she takes it anyway. Why not? It's all whispers, and smoke, and neon, and this is what she came here for. Adrenaline rushes into her veins, into her heart, into her soul. She is so aware; she thinks the foggy scents might be tangible.

For a minute, her world stops turning. Bodies float by in a blur but it's just her. She closes her eyes, and when they reopen she gazes upon everything she had once tried to avoid. Yet now the once menacing screeching of the speakers sound like freedom. The boys with greasy, dyed hair and the girls with tutus all look beautiful. Her heart speeds up in time with the ticking strobe lights. In a daze, the floor tilts and sways, and in her intoxicated mind she thinks that everyone here must have been throwing up glitter. Her feet feel weightless like she's dancing with gravity. The swirls of colour float around her in a harmony of neon as she joins hands with Karin.

Sometimes Hinata forgets that for Ino, this rave is a magical bubble that, for one night, will protect her from the horrors of the world. Next thing she knows, Karin is leaning closer, and Hinata can't look away when their identical cherry lips lock together. Hinata has to put her hand over her mouth as to not gasp out loud (not that anyone would hear her). She hopes Ino won't be harsh on the girl, she hopes she won't pull away with an 'I knew it!' and a twinkle in her eye, she hopes-but no, she sees Ino pull the red head closer, and their tongues dance like they've been waiting too long for this moment to happen. At least, that's what Hinata perceives. It's as if Ino has wanted it to come to this, and maybe she has for some time now. Hinata doesn't know what to believe anymore. It's time for a drink. If huge bombs like this were going to be dropped, she needs vodka, and she needs it now.

"Hina!"

_Right on schedule, _she thinks as Sakura runs up to her, looking like some ethereal fairy in her light blue tutu, hot pink fishnets, and black tank top. Tenten is behind her, hair swirling everywhere. She had let it down into waves, and was wearing a skin tight, black leather dress. Hinata takes a moment to wonder what had happened to her rough housing, tomboy friend, but again, her thoughts are interrupted. Sakura's mumbling incoherently, and Tenten's smirking. Hinata feels out of the loop again. "What's g-going on?"

Tenten's smirk turns into a grin. "Our dear friend, Sak, is gonna tell SasuCakes how she feels."

Turning towards the girl herself, Hinata decides that this is Tennie's idea. Sakura's shaking her head left to right methodically, and Hinata can say nothing, her mouth just forming a small 'o'.

She still wonders what happened to her friend.

The rest goes by in a blur. First thing she knows is Tenten and Sakura are arguing, next thing she knows, Naruto comes up to them. _Oh my god, Naruto's here. Why? What do you mean, why, smart one? Of course he's here! It's a party isn't it?_

And now she's alone with him.

Well that's just splendid.

He just grins, completely oblivious to her inner turmoil. "Hey, Hina-Chan! Awesome party, huh?"

She can't help but smile back.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun."

* * *

"Could you be any stupider?"

"Yeah, if I were your mom!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Sakura was currently dancing with Tenten, attempting to make her friend forget what it is that they were talking about. It wasn't working out so well though.

"Just tell him!"

"No!"

"Oh come on, he's right over there!" Tenten points somewhere behind Sakura and the other sweating bodies, and Sakura turns around to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. And he's smirking. At her. Dafuq. "Hey, he's already got his eye on you! Do yo' thaaaang girlie!" Sakura just stares. He stares back while raising a perfect, single black brow. She breaks eye contact.

"Uhm…nngh." _Real intelligent, Sakura._

Tenten just gives her this look like, _seriously? Seriously!? _Before Sakura could report to the unheard insult, a body suddenly crashes into the two girls.

"I'm so sorry, fair maiden! Please, let me make it up to you, can I buy you a drink?"

Sakura looks up to see a man wearing a green turtleneck and green tights. _Wow, I did not need to see that. _"It's okay, really."

Tenten, who had been knocked over by the guy, helped _herself _up. _Thanks a lot bitch. _She turns her attention to the shover. "Hey! Lee! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Sakura looks between the two. "You know this guy?"

Lee doesn't even look at Tenten. "My apologies, goddess! I am Rock Lee! It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Uh…yeah, you too…?"

"Again, I apologize for bumping into you! It was most shameful, are you alright?"

Sakura just kind of eyes him wearily. "Yeah, I'm fine. Seriously, it's all good."

"I'm not fine!" Tenten interjects.

No one looks at her.

_Bitches and hoes._

The spandex-clad man just keeps going on, "Please let me buy you a drink-

And there was still Tenten, feeling unloved, "I'm still here, if anybody cares!"

"- or if not a drink, maybe something else?" He suddenly grabs Sakura's hand and kisses it. She's too shocked to even say anything. "Let me have the honour of being your boyfriend. Please, you are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting!"

"I'M STILL HERE, NOT THAT ANYBODY CARES!"

Sakura shrieks as he leans in to kiss her, and pulls her hand away. "Get away from me, you creep!" With that, she tries to lose herself in the crowd of dancers. Lee attempts to go after her, but a neglected Tenten wouldn't let him go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata's night has been great. She and Naruto have been talking for almost half an hour, and she's only stuttered half the time! Progress! Right now, he's on a tangent about Instant Noodles vs Ichiraku Ramen, and how he can't believe some people think it's the same thing.

"Ichiraku uses _science! _That man is a genius, I tell you!"

She just nods and smiles at his enthusiasm.

"Don't you think so, Hina-Chan?"

Hinata just kind of laughs awkwardly. "Um, actually Naruto-kun, I've never been to Ichiraku…"

He looks offended, and immediately she wants to take it back, "NEVER BEEN TO- no, no, Hina-Chan! You don't know the meaning of life 'till you've been there! How about I take you there sometime?"

_Oh my god, did Naruto-kun just ask me on a date? Say something! Say something!"_

"I'd love too, Naruto-kun. It sounds great." _No stutter! This moment couldn't be any more perfect!_

She smiles at him, and he just grins back, all teeth, and cute dimples-

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY COUSIN!"

Hinata inwardly face-palms. _Great timing, Neji-nii!_

Great. Now as she watches the two argue, she's lost as to what to do.

_I really need that vodka._

Feeling a bit guilty for leaving Naruto to deal with the wrath of her cousin, she makes her way over to the bar.

* * *

Ino has lost all forms of inhibition. Without thinking about anything other than how good it feels to have Karin push up on her, she doesn't even seem to realize what she's gotten herself into as they make their way away from the dance floor, attempting, and failing, at breezing through the other ravers.

Suddenly, she's backed up against the graffiti covered wall of the washroom with Karin's hands gliding all over her, from the nape of her next to the thin fabric covering her breasts. As her hands go lower, she feels as if she has no control over her own body.

* * *

"You either stay away from her or-

"Or what!?"

"DON'T TEST ME YOU PUNK ASS BI-"

"Naruto."

Neji, irked at being interrupted, turns to face the newcomer, and Naruto does as well.

"Teme! Tell him that I-

Sasuke's eyes just narrow, making Naruto stumble over his words. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

The blonde just rubs the back of his neck, and rolls his eyes slightly. "Playing beer pong (?)"

"Yeah, no." Sasuke just looks between the two, and with an air of authority, he says, "You're coming home with me."

Naruto protests. "But-"

"Now."

The Uchiha looks about ready to punch the poor boy, and Naruto can't help but wonder what happened. Sulking, he pouts, but Sasuke's already walking away. Giving Neji a nervous laugh, Naruto runs after him. "OI!"

Neji seethes.

None of them notice the younger Hyuga a little way behind them. Distraught, she looks after the two men leaving, and knows that she should have just stayed home.

* * *

_cheers_

_Take 2!Kiba's Party_

"_Lesbians? Hot."_

"_And what if he doesn't want to sleep with you?"_

"_He's a guy."_

"_You say that like it explains everything."_

"_It does!"_

"_You're a man whore" _

"_It was one time."_


	3. Cheers

**AN: Thanks so much Gaaralover2247 and yuuki-baka for reviewing every chapter =) I feel special! Now, were there some things that needed some clarification in the last chapter? I did that on purpose ;) Sneaky me! You can consider this 'The Missing Files' of chapter 3. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**cheers**

_Take 2!Kiba's Party_

_"Bro...what happened last night?"_

_"Do you even want to know?"_

* * *

Naruto moved through the crowd of ravers and sat down with Sasuke and Kiba who were looking at something over his shoulder. He glanced back to see what had piqued their interest. It was Karin and Ino in a fierce lip-lock. Naruto watched shamelessly. "Lesbians? Hot."

Kiba sighed. "Damn. I was sure I was getting laid tonight."

Sasuke glanced at him. "You gave Ino a freebie?"

"Unfortunately." He said distractedly, watching the two girls.

Sasuke snorted. "Sluts."

Naruto looked offended. "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"Cause it is." Sasuke stated simply.

Naruto didn't believe him. "You're just mad 'cause you're not tapping that."

"Hn."

Naruto reprimanded his friend. "Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? Grunts don't count as words!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again.

Naruto pointed at him dramatically. "Fuck you!"

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto pouted. "You just love seeing me in pain don't you?"

Kiba had finally taken his eyes off of the two girls and joined the conversation. "You notice this now?"

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto ignored him. "So…have you seen Sakura-Chan?"

Sasuke's stare suddenly got serious as he looked at Naruto. "Why the fuck do you care?"

Naruto raised his hands up in mock defense. "Whoa, chill out! I was just wondering cause Ino's here, aren't they always together?"

Sasuke seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "Hn."

"Gaaaah. Screw you, asshole! I'm finding Sakura-Chan." With that, Naruto stormed off. Sasuke just ordered more shots.

* * *

"Do you know how you're going to tell him?" Tenten asked Sakura.

She shook her head, pink strands falling in front of her eyes. "No, no. Listen. Okay, so instead of the confession crap, I'm gonna have a one night stand."

Tenten was shocked. "What? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Cause then I won't get rejected, duh." Sakura said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sadly, her friend didn't buy it. "And what if he doesn't want to sleep with you?"

Sakura sighed. "He's a guy."

"You say that like it explains everything."

"It does!"

Tenten was disbelieving.

Sakura tried to make a compromise. "Okay, so if I do my confession, he says no-"

"If he says no," Hinata timidly interrupted. Tenten and Sakura turned to face her, probably forgetting that she was there. "You don't know that yet."

Sakura waved it off. "_When_ he says no, I'll say I was just trying to get in his pants, and then we'll go do it in the bathroom."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "The bathroom?"

"Well, we're not gonna do it on the floor! And there's no way I'm taking him back to our place. Doing it in my bedroom? No way. Too depressing."

A male voice spoke from behind Sakura. "What's depressing?"

The trio spun around to come face-to-face with none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata attempted to form words. "Hahaha…Nngh."

Naruto laughed. "At least someone's wasted!"

"And why aren't you?" Tenten asked.

He shrugged. "We're out of Scotch."

"You have like 200 bottles here. Go get one from storage." Sakura said, and nodded towards one of the back rooms. The warehouse had plenty of places to stash booze and drugs.

"But none are Scotch!" Naruto argued.

"You checked?" Sakura asked, looking at Hinata out of the corner of her eye. Was she having a panic attack?

"Ya!" He exclaimed.

She gave him a dry stare. "Every single bottle?"

He nodded. "Every single bottle!"

It was silent for a moment and then Sakura turned to a hyperventilating Hinata. Tenten did as well, and took the hint. "Hinata, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Hinata. You're both stupid and love annoying me. Have fun." She pushed them together, took Sak's hand, than made her way to the dance floor. She was well aware that they already knew each other, but they didn't need to know that.

* * *

"Shot number 12."

Sasuke and Kiba clinked glasses and downed the shots like fish drinking water. Hinata had seen them across the room after Neji had decided to intervene with what he described as _'the idiot's attempt to get into my cousin's skirt'_ and so, she made her way up to them.

Sasuke turned to look at her and nodded, acknowledging her presence. She took a seat beside him and Kiba was quick to move to the bar stool on her left. "Hinata." Kiba greeted, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "Kiba."

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he looked somewhere over Kiba's shoulder. Distractedly, he called over the bartender.

"Another shot?" The man asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Vodka."

"Same." Hinata said. She had been craving vodka all night but Sakura had been so distressed about what she was going to say to _the love of her life_ (not that she ever did say anything) that she didn't have the time to get one.

"Round's on me." Kiba said, putting cash on the table and winking at Hinata in the process.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "You're such a flirt."

He didn't object. "Whatever works, right? Gotta get mine."

"You're a man whore." Sasuke stated, still not really paying attention.

Hinata laughed. Sasuke looked smug. Kiba looked at him oddly, but realized that Sasuke was staring at Sakura, and some guy with a bowl cut. _The fuck? _

"You could be one too. If I had as many fan girls as you did than I wouldn't have to empty my pockets buying drinks for these chicks." Kiba said as their shots were placed in front of them.

Sasuke looked skeptical. "You'd fuck the fan girls?"

Kiba didn't even have to think about it. "Hell yeah."

Sasuke looked appalled. "Even Ami?"

Kiba grinned, baring his canines. "Even Ami."

"Hn." Sasuke looked to Hinata and then to her empty shot glass. Then to his empty shot glass. He raised a brow and looked over to see that Kiba's had been drunk as well. Hinata just sat there. "You drank our shots," Sasuke accused.

Hinata shrugged and Kiba called over the bartender. "Hey, another round over here!" The bartender nodded and got working on another round.

"I'm gonna make sure that the idiot's okay." Sasuke said, referring to Naruto. He got up and left but not before grabbing his shot glass and sending Hinata a confused look.

She didn't see it. Kiba looked at her, "Let's have a toast shall we?"

Hinata was intrigued. "To what?" The bartender placed their shot glasses in front of them.

"To good times."

Hinata snorted. "That's the best you can come up with?"

* * *

Sasuke spotted Naruto fairly quickly. His mess of blonde hair wasn't easy to spot among the crowd of other neon heads, but his boisterous laugh was. He started to make his way over but stopped when he saw who Naruto was with.

_Neji_. Sasuke glared slightly at the so-called prodigy. It wasn't surprising that he had found Naruto though, considering how overprotective Hinata claims he is. Sakura had told him about the girl's crush and had assured him that Hinata and Naruto would be perfect for each other.

_"Why would she like him?" he asked her._

_She shrugged. "I don't know."_

_"Is she insane?" Sasuke said._

_"Yeah, pretty much."_

_"Aah."_

He headed back to the bar, not wanting to get involved in another brawl, and once he was within ear shot his feet couldn't find the strength to move.

He stared at the backs of Kiba and Hinata.

"It was one time." Hinata defended.

"Doesn't change the fact that you liked it."

"Whatever."

The glass that he had been holding tightly in his hand broke at that very moment.

Hinata turned to see what the crack had been, and her, and Sasuke's eyes met.

She had never seen him so angry.

There was only one thought running through his mind at that moment.

_Naruto._

Then Sasuke was gone.

Hinata ran after him. "Sasuke! Wait!"

* * *

Mission accomplished. Kiba thought. He watched Sasuke approach Naruto with Hinata starting to tear up a few meters behind him. He then turned back to the glass in his hand, raising it slightly.

"To the oblivious."

He threw his head back and downed the shot.


	4. The Hangover

**the hangover**

_Part 1!The morning after_

* * *

_Fuck, the pounding in my head._

Ino's only half awake, and feeling some of the effects from last night as she keeps her eyes locked shut. No way was she getting out of bed today. There's a ruffling of sheets, and she attempts to ignore it, but hearing a soft footfall on the floor, she forces her eyes open, squinting at the light coming through the window. Slowly, she turns around as she hears a feminine laugh.

"Mornin', skanky cake."

Eyed suddenly wide and frantic, Ino shoots up out of bed.

_Karin?_

Taking in the red head in a mere thong in front of her, her mind is on over drive to remember the details of the night before. Recalling it all, she mentally slaps herself.

_Karin!_

She's looks at Ino oddly. "Yeah, hi, that's my name, don't wear it out."

Ino laughs a little, uncomfortably, but Karin doesn't seem to notice. Looking around for a distraction, she finally takes in the fact that the sun is high in the sky, and it sure as hell doesn't feel like morning. Turning towards her…um…friend, she asks, "What time is it?"

Karin shrugs while currently looking through her underwear drawer and pulling out a leopard print bra, "Like, noon-ish? Why?"

"_Shit."_

* * *

"_Tell me why, ain't nothing but a heart ache,"_

"Tell me, why? I never wanna hear you sayyyyy, IIIIII want it thaaaat wayyyy!"

The cafeteria of their University is quite full seeing as how most of the students have early classes, and now, they're all staring at an oblivious pink haired girl with head phones in hears, jamming out to the _Backstreet Boys _of all things.

They all probably think she's insane.

Not that Sakura cares or anything.

Hinata just watches her wearily, feeling awkward with all the stares directed at them. Her friend is in a weird mood today, eyes seeming to be naturally glassy, and on the brink of tears. Hinata can't say much about it though, having had her fair share of regrets last night. Sighing, she nibbles a little on her egg salad sandwich. Sakura's off-key singing getting louder and worse _(is that possible?) _every second.

"I'm in loveee with a zombie! Boyyy…"

Hinata winces.

When had she switched songs?

Better question, how does someone go from the _Backstreet Boys _to _Natalia Kills?_

Even better question, _why isn't she stopping her?!_

"Sakura…"

"Do you want me for my body? Or do you…"

"a-anou…Sakura, listen-"

"I'm in love with a zombie!"

Irked at being ignored, Hinata pulls on the strings of the girl's ear buds, and they fall away. Sakura stops mid-song, frowning. "Why'd you do that?"

Hinata gives a pointed look to everyone still staring at her friend, but Sakura just says, "So?"

Oh, right, she doesn't care.

Okay, change in tactic.

"What happened to you last night?"

She expected Sakura to look guilty, or ashamed, or start denying that anything had happened at all…but all she does is shrug carelessly. "I didn't even speak to him, and he disappeared at like 2am, which is really weird for him, and I think I had something to do with it, but I'm probably giving myself too much credit."

Hinata just stares at her friend, shocked.

"So what happened to _you _last night? You looked so upset when we came back."

Hinata just shakes her head, not even wanting to remember what happened. She responds in almost a whisper. "I don't remember." Yet she does. She remembers everything, and she knows the social life that took her forever to even form and maintain was officially over. She would avoid everyone, starting now.

Sakura eyes her, but she knows when to not pry, so she just nods.

So, yeah, avoiding everyone.

Except, you know, Sakura.

And Ino.

_Where was Ino?_

"Good question, where is that Pig? I texted her earlier, but she didn't reply, maybe she doesn't have class today."

"She's probably at Karin's." Hinata immediately slams a hand over mouth. She hadn't even thought twice about saying that. _Oh my god, did I just say that? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-_

"Okay. They must've left before us, I couldn't find Ino when we left, and I was worried she'd hooked up with _Kiba_ or something." Sakura looks relieved.

Hinata feels like she should say something.

Or not.

Or yes.

And now she's hyperventilating, but Sakura's put back her ear buds, and is no longer paying attention.

* * *

Comfortable, and well-rested, a spiky, ruffled, blonde-haired head peaks out from under the black covers of a king sized bed. He yawns slightly, smiling, and mumbling incoherently in his sleepy state. "Hina-chan…no…not the the Doritos…teme…challenge you…waffles…"

Yes, the Uzumaki looks so comfortable and at home that Sasuke just kind of stares at him for a moment, but then he snorts, _of course __**he **__slept fine. _Unlike the ebony haired man who didn't sleep at all, and looked paler than usual. He walks out of the room, down the hall to get to the kitchen, passing a large mirror as he does so. _Hn. Another reason for everyone to think I'm a vampire. _He makes it to the kitchen. It's grand, with every modern appliance, stainless, and well-kept, with a fully stocked fridge. Heading over to said fridge, his reflection in the stainless steel sparkles.

His brow twitches.

_Not a fucking vampire._

He grabs some toast and cheese for himself, sliding them into the toaster oven, and opens the cabinets in search of instant ramen.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki felt good. Oh, yes. The almighty Ramen Kami-sama has been kind to him.

_Locked in Ichiraku after hours, and right before the holidays, Naruto is stuck with nothing to eat...but ramen._

_Hallelujah._

"_Naruto-kun"_

_Oh, and Hinata is locked in with him._

_He grins. "Hina-chan, maybe we should have some…fun." He wiggles his eyebrows at the last word, and Hinata giggles, suddenly coming closer, and pulling the hem of her dress up-_

Sasuke bonks the blonde on the head.

"Owie, owie, owie, owieeeee-"

"Dobe, shut the hell up."

He pouts. "Why did you wake me up? I was having such a great dream!"

"Yeah, you pervert, I could _hear _your 'great dream'."

At this, Naruto coughs awkwardly. Looking around, he finally notices where he is. It wasn't unusual to wake up in the teme's house, but to wake up in an actual _bed? _He looks at the covers suspiciously. "Why didn't you just drop me on the ground or the couch like you always do, bastard?"

When Sasuke doesn't reply, he looks towards his so-called best friend to see a bowl of instant ramen in his hands. Naruto drools at the sight of it. Sasuke, repulsed enough for one morning, _thankyouverymuch, _hands over the instant ramen. Naruto unlocks his chopsticks, about to dig in when suddenly he realizes the situation.

He looks to Sasuke, than to the noodles in his hands, then to the bastard, and to the bowl again.

"Sasuke-teme…why am I sleeping in a bed?"

Sasuke looks elsewhere.

"…and you made me ramen? The fuck is going on, bastard?"

He looks lost in thought, frowning slightly as he looks towards Naruto. "Listen, Dobe, there's something I have to tell you…"

Suddenly it all clicks.

Naruto jumps up, still holding his ramen _(my precious), _"oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-"

Sasuke's frown deepends, "Naruto, let me explain-

"I'M DYING! OH FUCK, OH CRUEL KAMI-SAMA, WHY TIS THOU A HEARTLESS BITCH?"

Sasuke just stares.

_The fuck?_

The blonde makes a run for the closet, and Sasuke leaves the room, not needing another scarring mental image. He could attempt to tell Naruto what he was _actually _going to say, but, damn, Sasuke is exhausted, he'll just let the idiot loose for a while, catch up on his sleep, and tell him once he gets the tell-tale phone call from the police that his friend tried to do one stupid thing or another.

With that, he goes to his room, and collapses on the bed.

All the while, Naruto shrieks.


End file.
